Petite fleur
by Kasysty
Summary: Une nuit, alors qu'Elizabeth est hantée par des cauchemars, un pirate la réconforte. Spoilers Pirates des Caraïbes: Au bout du monde


Petite fleur

Elizabeth dormait d'un sommeil agité, revoyant sans cesse l'image de son père naviguant vers le monde des morts.

« Père… », souffla-t-elle.

Elle sanglotait contre son oreiller dans l'obscurité de sa cabine. Elle était toujours dans les limbes de Davy Jones. Il faisait très sombre comme si la lumière les avait quittés pour toujours. Elizabeth se redressa pour s'essuyer les yeux et essaya de dormir, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Elle repensa à ses parents. Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui chantait toujours une berceuse, mais elle n'était plus là et maintenant son père l'avait quittée. Il ne lui restait plus que Will… Elizabeth ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était la cause de la mort de Jack Sparrow. Elle en avait lourd sur la conscience, mais elle n'avait pas osé avouer à son fiancé qu'elle avait abandonné Jack sur la Perle Noire lors de l'attaque du Kraken.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle entendit une mélodie. C'était le son d'une flûte.

« Will… », murmura la jeune femme.

Elizabeth sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le pont. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta, légèrement déçue. L'homme assis sur le pont n'était pas son fiancé. Elle reconnaissait le pirate bien qu'elle ignorait son nom. Il lui tournait le dos. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'Elizabeth.

Il était assez grand, maigre et sale. Ses vêtements étaient rapiécés et ses cheveux châtains clair étaient gras, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. La majorité des pirates qu'elle connaissait ressemblaient à peu près à ça. Le jeune homme continuait de jouer de son instrument tandis qu'Elizabeth l'écoutait avec attention.

Cette dernière eut un sourire. Elle reconnaissait cette chanson ; On la jouait souvent dans les réceptions. À l'occasion, le pirate faisait des fausses notes, mais il se rattrapait. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué, il jouait très bien. Au moment où elle avançait pour aller le voir, le plancher craqua. Le pirate sursauta et se tourna vers Elizabeth. Il n'avait plus d'œil droit. N'ayant probablement pas les moyens de s'acheter un œil de verre, il avait un œil de bois. Son œil gauche était bleu. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, le pirate lui faisait peur, mais elle s'y était habituée.

Le jeune homme semblait surpris de la voir. Il rangea rapidement sa flûte dans la poche de son manteau. Elizabeth remarqua qu'il rougissait. Le pirate releva la tête en souriant, révélant ses dents jaunâtre.

« Bonsoir petite fleur, dit-il.

-Bonsoir…Que faites-vous ici?, demanda-t-elle.

-Pint' m'a dit d'aller jouer ailleurs…

-Pint'?

-Pintel. C'est mon oncle », répondit le jeune homme.

Elizabeth resta silencieuse pendant un instant avant de lui demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en guise de « oui ». La jeune femme vint s'asseoir et il y eu un autre moment de silence.

« Excusez-moi euh…, commença-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

-Ragetti.

-Vous êtes italien? », demanda-t-elle.

Le pirate hocha la tête de droite à gauche, il était anglais. Ragetti n'était que son surnom. Son vrai nom était Mackenzie2, mais il préférait se faire appeler par son surnom. Elizabeth regarda l'océan d'un air absent. Elle se remit à penser à son père. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle était trop absorbée par ses pensées pour le remarquer. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

Il éprouvait une pointe de malaise en la voyant pleurer. Ragetti baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour lui remonter le moral. Son réflexe fut d'essuyer les larmes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le regarda d'un air surpris. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de la part d'un pirate.

« Ça va aller?, demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

-Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?… La chanson que vous avez jouée tout à l'heure… C'était la chanson préférée de ma mère. Voulez-vous la rejouer?

-Je ne suis pas très bon musicien…mais je peux réessayer », dit-il avec un sourire.

Ragetti sortit une flûte de bois taillée grossièrement et se remit à jouer. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il avait beaucoup de talent. Cette fois-ci, il ne faussait plus. Elizabeth adorait écouter cette chanson. Elle lui évoquait beaucoup de souvenirs d'enfance.

Après quelques minutes, la musique se termina. Ragetti vit que la jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle souriait. Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il avait le visage rugueux puisqu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, mais la fille du gouverneur lui était vraiment reconnaissante pour sa gentillesse. La jeune femme se releva.

« Merci beaucoup, bonne nuit », dit Elizabeth avant de retourner à sa cabine.

Ragetti regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner. Il porta sa main à sa joue. Le pirate rougissait toujours car après tout c'était son premier baiser même si c'était seulement un geste amical.

« Bonne nuit petite fleur », murmura Ragetti.

2 C'est le prénom de l'acteur


End file.
